Talk:Weakness Trap
Too bad you need a high rank in Ebon Vanguard title rather than Wilderness Survival to make this one powerful... --84.24.206.123 16:35, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Isn't it a great thing this can actually be utilized without going full trapper build? Every character in team places this trap on choke point and one of them pulls a mob of monsters. No need to stretch any attributes or switch secondary professions. --Mira 12:15, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::To what effect? Rodgort's Invocation (or Invoke Lightning / Chain Lightning, for the lightning damage) does more damage over a period, probably, and that's for an Ele, wich is probably the most common profession (aside from w/mo and mo/x). And it's more of a hassle to have everyone take it, place it right, and then lure the mobs through... Well, that's my opinion, anyhow --84.24.206.123 12:24, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Image Man how trapper can make that fast? In a field without trees? Pic is funny, though. I see warrior saying WTF! :Ouch. Just ouch. Defy Pain and Endure Pain is in order --Blue.rellik 07:21, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::I don't see why it's lightning damage (maybe Charr are weak to lightning?). I mean, it's being impaled (or bludgeoned) with a tree, so it should be blunt or piercing damage :P --Gimmethegepgun 19:31, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::03/12/07: Skill renamed to Buried Taser. :P 198.28.92.5 13:58, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Think about it. A sharp log coming out of nowhere. Shocking, isn't it? Do you understand now? ;) --Norrukki About the note I removed the note "This trap ignore Expertise cost reduction." because Expertise clearly states that "For each rank of Expertise, the Energy cost of all of your attacks, Rituals, touch skills, and Rangers skills are decreased by 4%. Several skills, especially those related to Energy costs and skill recharge times, become more effective with higher Expertise.". This trap is not a Ranger skill, thus it is not affected. --Kyrax 11:40, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :reverted. Reason 1) trapping is the ranger's domain, and without expertise, this skill will never ever see play. It would just be natural for it to be affected by expertise. 2) not all descritpions are always accurate. 3) it doesnt hurt--Travers 16:47, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::yeh but its pretty pointless to have an expertise note on it seeing as how you dont even need a ranger secondary to get it-- 16:55, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, this does see use in our DoA trapping team. I don't have a ranger, but my E/R has more than enough energy to compensate for the cost. SarielV 06:28, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Hmm Fairly good for anti enemy =D-- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:35, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Umm isn't that the point of most offensive skills in the game?? --BeeD 03:18, 13 March 2008 (UTC) i think she means tht weakness pwns melee stuff,as in a ele nukin, puts one of these up, n gets 66% less damage if under attk,this skill cud be really gud for monks78.20.153.111 15:23, 4 May 2008 (UTC) weakness trap (Most) traps are affected by expertise, but not because they're traps. Since all the traps except that and black powder mine are ranger traps, people might not know they're affected because they're ranger skills, not because they're traps. Discuss. --Shadowcrest 01:54, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :You're correct. What else is there to say? 01:55, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::Common sense and reading comprehension ftw? >.> Seriously, kids these days... —Dr Ishmael 01:56, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::No actually, the note is probably there because someone did forget about that one - it is a logical trap for a trapper to take, and that drawback might easily be overlooked. I vote for keeping it - and for moving this discussion to Talk:Weakness Trap. --◄mendel► 07:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I don't play ranger and don't have the wording of Expertise memorized. I didn't realize that it wouldn't affect non ranger traps (all two of them.) --Macros 20:47, 21 September 2008 (UTC)